


A Tully Ploy

by Lord_Whitefyre



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Anal Virginity, F/F, F/M, Hate Sex, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Revenge Sex, Rimming, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-16 13:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Whitefyre/pseuds/Lord_Whitefyre
Summary: Catelyn is surprised when Lysa sends her a raven, offering to take Jon Snow in her services. A way to get him off your hands, she all but wrote. Catelyn weighs the decision before she decides to take it up to her husband, After all how can he reject an offer signed by both her sister and the man Eddard named his bastard after? What could go wrong?





	A Tully Ploy

**Author's Note:**

> AU - canon divergence: Petyr Bealish died early on, leading to a just as insane Lysa Arryn, but one far more clever and with a new motive.

**A Tully Ploy**

Catelyn is surprised when Lysa sends her a raven offering to take Jon Snow in her services. _A way to get him off your hands, _she all but wrote. Catelyn weighs the decision before she decides to take it up to her husband, Afterall how can he reject an offer signed by both her sister and the man Eddard named his bastard after? What could go wrong?

Jon Snow/Lysa Arryn

Jon Snow/Catelyn Stark

It’s a delightful morning that Catelyn wakes up to. The air is warm and the sky is sunny. The castle is running smoothly and there are no chores that demand Catelyn’s immediate attention for the day. She sighs in bliss as she sinks into her bed. Her husband is gone attending his early morning duties leaving her alone to enjoy a moment of peace.

The spot in between her thighs is aching back that’s all fine. She smiles as she lays her hand on her stomach, wondering if their work last night will bear fruit. Another babe sounds great and while Rickon may be demanding and all her other beautiful babes are ever becoming a little too much to handle—the stress is worth it. A knock on the door interrupts her momentary harmony and she growls.

“Who is it?” She demands, a little too harshly. She steps out of the bed and draws a robe on.

“Luwin, my lady. A letter from your sister!” echoes the voice of the castle maester though the door. The anger floods out of Catelyn when she hears that and she is immediately apologetic with Luwin. Opening the door, she sees the older man who had delivered all her children. “Truly?”

“Aye, my Lady.” He offers her a small enclosed envelope. “I’m sorry for the interruption.”

“Oh, no, no.” Catelyn shakes her head. “I shouldn’t had been so harsh. It’s just I haven’t had a morning to myself in a while.” She chuckles.

Luwin gives a wry smile. “With all those children running about, I wouldn’t doubt it. Well, I’ll leave you to your morning.”

Catelyn thanks him and she shuts the door. Looking at the letter she feel’s delighted to have a response from her sister after a year without any. Wasting no time, she breaks the wax seal on the envelope and pulls out the letter. She is shocked by what she reads.

_Dear sister, I hope this letter reaches you in good health and stead. Recent events in the Vale behoove me to write you of an opportunity. After discussing it with my husband, I offer you and your lord husband a fostership for the natural born son of your husband, Jon Snow. My husband professes he would love to foster the boy he shares a name with. With everlasting love, your sister, Lysa._

Catelyn holds the letter, baffled. _She’s offering a fostership to the bastard? Why not Bran? He may be young but so was Ned when he went to the Vale. Of course, Robb can’t go. And what recent events? _Catelyn ponders this as she walks across the room. Looking out the window she sees her children in the yard, playing with the _bastard. _Then it hits her.

_Oh Lysa, you’re trying to help me. _Catelyn grins, pleased. For years she’s tried to get Jon Snow removed from Winterfell. Her husband never agreed, but this… Not even he could reject that offer. Grabbing the letter, she’s begins to dress and find her husband.

***

Jon Snow shivers when he passes the Bloody Gate. It’s snowing lightly, nothing like how it falls up in the North. What Jon wasn’t prepared for was the howling winds that bite the skin. Wintefell sits in a low field and its easy to for the winds to break. Here no so much. Jon holds back a curse as he pulls his cloak tighter against his body.

_Why am I even here? _He wonders. He looks behind him and he sees the harsh old face of a man he admires, the Black fish. The man is gruff but skilled and it was him that Lysa Arryn sent to fetch Jon from Winterfell. He was to be squired to the man once settled in the Vale, a part of his fostership. Jon doesn’t understand it. Why would Lady Catelyn or her sister offer him such opportunity? He’s a bastard.

“Get moving, boy! Else we’ll be stuck in this bloody cold forever!” The black fish says and Jon looks forward again, urging his horse forward. Up ahead he can see the Eyrie in all it’s glory, rising out of the clouds that swallow the mountains of the Vale. Jon pushes aside his anxiousness and follows the path.

***

A feast is being held when they arrive and Jon has been sat beside the high table. It’s still a position of honor and while it’s a few seats from where his father may had sat, its more than he deserves. Jon Arryn sits at his seat and beside him his lady wife, with an infant child in her arms. It occurs to Jon Snow then how old his namesake really is. But when the man looks at him, Jon only sees kindness in his ancient yes. The man waves to him, urging Jon to approach and Jon does.

He moves up to the high table shyly, unsure of himself. The feast is in full swing though and no one is really paying attention. “So, you’re the boy Ned brought back up north?” Lord Arryn chuckles, “It’s good to finally meet you.”

“As it is you, my Lord.” Jon says, remembering to speak clearly as his manners dictate. He may be a bastard but he also represents his father here. “Yes, yes…” Jon smiles, leaning back into his chair. “Have you met my wife?”

“No, my lord.” Jon says, eyes nervously turning to Lysa Arryn. Jon fears what she says. Will she be like Lady Stark? Cruel and harsh. Or will she be uncaring and gruff with him like the Black fish? Instead the woman smiles, interest flashing in her sharp blue eyes. “Pleased to meet you, Jon Snow.” Her voice is soft and kind and Jon is almost taken back.

Jon nods his head. “As it is you, my Lady.”

Jon Arryn stands up from the table then. “Old Bronze Yohn looks to be starting something with Lord Redfort. I best do something before it gets out of control.”

Jon Arryn slips by Jon Snow leaving Jon standing at the high table awkwardly. He looks to Lady Arryn then and notices how much she looks like her sister. Her hair is duller than her sister’s and her eyes are a faded blue, less vibrant. Her skin is a milky pale that borders on from being sickly and barely healthy but there is an aura about her. She watches him with an almost amusing look although her eyes give away no mocking. “My sister doesn’t care for you.” She states.

Jon chokes. Lysa merely shrugs. “I’m not my sister.” Then her eyes become sharp and her back straightens. Her breasts suddenly swell out of the cut of her dress and she emanated an aura of someone _intelligent, alluring, _and _powerful_. A smile creeps onto her face. “Come to my chambers tonight, Jon Snow. I would love to discuss my sister with you.”

***

_Many Years Later_

Catelyn Stark is baffled when she hears the news. “What?” The guards at the gate of the moon look at each other before they turn to her again. “Well, my Lady, your sister is to be married within the week.”

“To Who?” Catelyn demands. The guards look visibly frightened. “Jon Snow.”

Suddenly behind her, Tyrion Lannister is laughing despite the rope that binds his hands and the swords pointed at his back. “The Lady Arryn is marrying Ned Stark’s bastard!?’

“Aye,” said one of the guards. Tyrion wheezes as he progresses in his fit of giggles. Catelyn shrieks in anger and demands that Rodrick gag him. But it doesn’t stop Tyrion laughing against the rope. Catelyn looks to Rodrick who shrugs.

Catelyn turns back to the guards. “Let us in to the Eryie. I have a prisoner that tried to kill my son, the Lady Arryn’s nephew. And I want to talk to my sister.” The guards nod and the door open. 

Trotting though on their horses, Ser Rodrick leans in. “Well we _do_ have to talk to your sister. Mayhap you can learn why this happening.”

“She must be forcing him. He’s a bloody bastard. I knew something was wrong the moment I heard she had him knighted.”

Ser Rodrick nods but she can tell he really doesn’t believe it, but he says nothing. For that she’s glad. On his own horse, Tyrion Lannister is still giggling and she desperately wants to throw him off, but she needs to keep him safe until he’s stood trial.

When they reach the Eryie, Catelyn dismounts and has Rodrick drag Tyrion in. She finds her sister sitting on a weirwood throne with her son on her knees. Catelyn looks about but she doesn’t see the bastard anywhere. “Sister,” Lysa says and it echoes across the room. “Why have you come?’

Catelyn looks at her and gestures towards Tyrion. “An assassin came for my son Bran in Winterfell. House Stark has found Tyrion guilty of the crime, but he needs to stand trial. The Eyrie was the closest hold where a son of a Lord paramount could have a proper trial.” Tyrion grimaced as if to say something but he couldn’t with the knot of rope in his mouth.

Lysa nods. “Yes, and I’m glad you brought him. Those are not the only crimes he’s possibly committed. I’ve found in my own investigations, clues that lead to me suspecting that he murdered my husband. Although,” Lysa’s eyes narrow as they land back on Catelyn. “You should have not brought him here. You now have brought danger to the Vale, to my son.”

“I did this to bring justice to our family. You warned us of the Lannisters!”

“You did this to bring justice for your son, not for my husband and uncaring of what may transpire my child. I warned you of the Lannisters but I had yet no true proof. Now we are here and we must truly see if he’s guilty as you claim. Else we will have war with the west. No matter, guards! Put the Imp in the sky cells.”

The men of the Vale nod and they move to relive Catelyn of the Lannister bastard but Catelyn is not done. “I heard you are to be married.”

Lysa grins. “Oh, yes, a knight and a credit to his house.” Catelyn bristles and Tyrion’s loud muffled laugh echoes before he’s taken out of the hall. “I would like to speak of it, alone.”

“Very well. Out! All of you! And Mildia, please take Robin?”

Lysa’s court mumble and whisper as they leave the hall. Catelyn looks at her own guards and Ser Rodrick. They bow and follow the crowd out.

Catelyn waits until the room is empty and its only her and Lysa. Lysa stands from the throne and walks over to her sister. “You are marrying my husband’s bastard?”

“I am.”

“What has he done to you?” Catelyn rushes up to Lysa. “Has he threatened you or blackmailed you by some chance? I can get father to—"

“Shut it.” Lysa spits. Catelyn stumbles. “What?”

“Did it ever occur to you I might had offered him the proposal? That I want to marry him?”

Catelyn is dumbstruck and Lysa smiles. “We will be having dinner tonight. I hope you come.” Then she saunters off leaving Catelyn alone.

***

Catelyn decides that night she will go to the dinner. The Wedding is in three days and she hopes she can figure out what the bastard did to trick her sister. Perhaps she can fix this. She meets them out in the courtyard where a private corner has been set up with a table and food. _Ser _Jon Snow is sitting beside Catelyn’s sister and she _hates _him. He has his hand in her lap already too comfortable and knowing with her. Lysa merely cocks her head as she takes a sip of wine. “It’s good to see you join us, Sister. I know you already know him but last you saw him he was a boy.”

Jon Snow grins as he stands up and bows. He looks like his father it hurts so much and yet there’s the little differences that remind her that that he had broke faith with her and slept with another woman. “Snow,” she growls. “Lady Catelyn, its been some time.” He dips his head and takes her hand into his and lays a kiss upon it. “I was wondering how my siblings were doing. I was enraged when I heard what happened to Bran. He always wanted to be a Knight and I was hoping I could squi—"

“Do not speak of them like that! You weren’t there! My boy is broken so save your falsities!” Catelyn is seething but Snow just dips his head humbly. “As you say my Lady.” He sits back down and Lysa puts a hand on his thigh. “Well, sit sister.”

Catelyn does as she’s been told and she sits across from them. Taking a quick sip of wine Catelyn settles herself. Lysa begins to speak of the goings in the Vale and Jon sits beside her, smiling but showing nothing else. Finally, Catelyn decides she’s had enough. “What is this?”

“What’s, what?” Lysa asks.

“Why are you marrying him! A bastard, my husband’s shame! You’re my sister and your disgracing me and our father’s house with this!”

Lysa laughs. “Why else do you think I’m marrying him. Jon please do tell her.”

Jon nods. “As you say, my love. Well Lady Stark, you see when I came to the Eryie I was alone. I suppose that’s what you were hoping. Afterall bastards are mistreated in the south. But you made one mistake.”

Catelyn looks confused and enraged. “What?”

“How much your sister hates you. You see once it was clear I hated you too, Lysa felt is was only proper to bring me up in her good graces.”

“What? What is this? Hate me? How? I—”

“Be quiet.” Lysa growls. “You took him away from me. Petyr. He loved you and not me and when I grew heavy with his child father made me kill the babe. And then he had Petyr killed.”

Catelyn gasps out. “No, that’s not true.”

“But it is.”

They sit silent at the table before Lysa stands. “Jon, I feel I’ve lost my appetite. Take me to my chambers?” Jon stands up grinning, “As you wish.”

Lysa looks to her sister. “You may come later, if you want to see.”

Then they’re gone.

***

Catelyn doesn’t think they were really going to do it. She thought it was some sort of bluff. In her mind she thought she could still save Lysa. Yes, Lysa didn’t truly hate her or father. It was all Jon Snow, manipulating the facts to his favor.

A splitting headache hit’s Catelyn about an hour before she decides to go up but she preservers. She has to help her sister. Walking to the room she begins to grow slightly nauseous with worry. What if this isn’t a bluff, and they really mean what the implied. It’s too late to go back.

She reaches the room and slides in after a knock permits her in. She’s shocked.

Lysa is wearing a form fitting silk dress that should be reserved for a brothel. The material is so thin Catelyn can see her body underneath. “Lysa.” Catelyn get’s out and then she spots Jon. He’s right beside her with a grin, and he’s locking the door behind her with a key. “What are you doing?”

Lysa answers, “Locking you in so you forced to watch.” Catelyn’s eyes widen. “Your going to..? Gods what are you doing Lysa, this isn’t you. This is all him! Wha—”

Lysa slaps her. “Shut it you whore. Shut it and sit down.” Catelyn is stunned and she walks over to the chair in the side of the room. Weakly sitting down, she absently watches as Jon Snow begins to remove his tunic. She admits he has a form like his father. It leaves her aching for Ned and she wells up in rage and shame as she realizes what about to happen and she can’t stop it.

Her sister looks at Catelyn and Lysa cocks her head as she says, “Best not try anything. Or I’ll have Jon tie you down to that chair next time.” Catelyn purses her lips but nods, her cheek still stinging from earlier.

Lysa smiles. “Good,” Then she turns to Jon and gestures him over. Walking up to Lysa the too begin to furiously kiss. Catelyn is struck by how passionate it is and she absently wonders if Lysa was speaking true in that Lysa _wants _to marry him. This is not the work of someone who is being forced. Maybe she had been tricked?

Lysa moans suddenly. Jon has one of his hands on Lysa’s large breast, and he’s flicking her nipple through the thin fabric. Wantonly, Lysa grinds her hips into Jon’s upraised thigh. Cat gasps when Lysa reaches down and cups Jon’s clothed ass, forcing him closer against her. Lysa is enjoying this, truly. A moment later and Lysa is biting Jon’s lips as she turns her hands onto Jon’s breeches. She unties them and Jon pull’s them down, stepping out of the pile that forms at his feet.

Cat can’t but help compare Jon’s cock to the only other man’s she’s known when she sees Jon for the first time. It’s larger than Ned’s and thicker. Already its leaking and warm with blood in it. Cat feels shame when an inkling of pleasure and desire begins to pool in her belly. Lysa grins and drops to her knees taking Jon’s cock in her hands. “Oh Lysa,” Jon moans as begins to stroke him. Lysa turns her head to Cat then. “Do you do this to your lord husband? Do you stroke his cock at night? Or do you just lay down and let him fuck you until he’s done?”

Lady Stark’s face is burning. On one hand she wants to dispute her sister’s claim but she doesn’t want to appear a wanton whore. But Lysa just giggles. “Of course, you don’t, prude.” With that Lysa turns back to Jon and wraps her mouth around his cock. Jon grunts and bites his teeth and Lysa begins to bob her mouth along his length. Cupping his balls, she fondles the pair as she swallows the entirety of him.

Cat is shocked. Where did her sister learn this? Why is she even doing this! It’s wrong! They were taught by the same septa that this sort of thing was the epitome of sin. But Cat can’t help it when she leans forward as if trying to get a better look and she can’t deny the there is a pleasureful sensation of lust growing in her.

Lysa ignores her sister as she works her lover and soon to be husband. She deepthroats Jon efficiently and fast, spittle running down her chin as obscene sounds echo in the room. Lysa hums around Jon’s cock as if she enjoys his taste. Jon reaches down and clasps her Tully red locks as he begins to thrust into her wet mouth. Her name begins to be all he mumbles in a string of incoherent moans.

It looks as if Jon is in heaven and to be truth he is. Just like Lysa. The both of them had been planning for this for _years _and now they had the one woman they both hate just where they want her. Lysa begins to speed up her work on Jon and Jon grits his teeth as he feels his undoing approach him. Lysa notices and she smirks around his cock, scraping her teeth along his length.

It’s all it takes. Jon suddenly tightens his hold on her dull Tully hair and thrusts hard into her mouth. Lysa takes all him happily as he ruts into her mouth like an animal. Jon’s groans are violent and Cat is shocked how Lysa lets him treat her. But Lysa endures with a smile as she continues to fondle his balls.

A moment later and Jon pulls out of her mouth, a string of cum and spit following his retreat. Lysa laughs as she tilts under his cock and begins to suck on his balls and clean the rest of the cum off his cock. Jon flops his cock on her face as she does so and Cat watches in morbid fascination as it regrows into an erect state. Lysa is positively wet by this point. Her silk dress that hides nothing also does nothing to prevent the juices of her arousal from running down her inner thighs. Jon laughs.

“Are you ready to be fucked?”

Lysa groans. “Yes, Jon, take me.” She stands up with her cheeks red and eyes bloodshot from the brutal facefuck and she kisses him. She moans as he grabs her dress from under her breasts and _pulls._

A tearing south rips out and Jon splits open Lysa’s dress, letting her breasts flop out. With no taunt clothing, her breasts lose the perkiness to them and sag. But they are _large. _Far larger then Cat’s and from the way Jon attacks them, he doesn’t care how they drop. Instead he nips at her pink tits, drawing milk as he molds her milky pale boobs. His neck craned down, Lysa runs her lips through his unruly hair. Tully blue eyes flash and both the sisters find themselves starting at each other. A sly smile creeps up Lysa’s face as Cat’s blush deepens.

“Are you enjoying this, sister?” Lysa breaths out. “Are you enjoying watch your husband’s shame kiss my breasts?”

Cat shuts her legs hard as if that will squash her growing arousal but she knows all it does is enhance the pressure, making her want to spread her own legs. Cat purses her lips and refuses to say anything but Lysa _knows. _Lysa suddenly gasps as Jon flicks one of her pink nipples and dips down to her thighs.

There Jon grabs her dress, pinching the cloth at her forefront, right over her mound and reachs around to grasp the cloth at the curve of her ass. Pulling again he tears a hole right in between her legs. It’s small but Jon pries his fingers into the gap and works it until he tears a gap from Catelyn’s sister’s cunt to her ass.

Then Jon has his lips on Lysa’s red sopping wet cunt. A fiery bush of hair is pressed against Jon’s nose as he digs his tongue deep into Lysa’s entrance. He withdraws a second later to run his tongue across her folds, leaving a layer of spit in his wake before he begins to tongue her clit. Lysa cries out and grab’s Jon by his hair as she bends over him, spreading her legs wider.

Catelyn is amazed. Never once had Ned laid his lips on her womanhood. Here Jon is willingly eating out Lysa. It baffles Cat.

Jon continues to lick and suck Lysa’s clit as her cries grow louder and more erratic. Jon is holding Lysa by the swell of her fat bulbous ass cheeks when Lysa’s orgasm hits her. Lysa shudders as she collapses and Jon has to quickly shift his hands up to grab her waist and her upper back before she falls. Lysa is shaking in his arms, holding on to him as she ruts into his side, riding out her euphoria. Jon laughs and kisses her though out it, her own pleasure still on his lips and tongue as he does.

It’s absolutely filthy and dirty and all sorts of manners of wrong but Cat can’t help it. She slowly spreads her legs as if she does it slowly, they won’t notice. Slipping a hand down, she presses her fingers against her own womanhood through the thick fabrics of her skirts. Cat bites down a moan as Lysa tucks her head in Jon Snow’s shoulder.

Jon Snow holds her though out it as she holds onto him. She turns her head and begins to kiss at his neck. “Lovely, Jon.”

Then she looks over to Cat and _laughs. _Catelyn squeaks and shuts her legs closed with lightning speed and while Jon didn’t see, Lysa did. “Oh, you naughty minx!” Lysa roars. She pulls ways from Jon on shaky legs and steps up to her sister. Lysa grabs Cat by her chin when she looks away and forces her elder sister to look at her. “You liked what you saw, didn’t you?”

Cat shakes her head, But Lysa smirks. Suddenly Lysa shoves a hand down Cat’s waistline earning a startled gasp. A finger runs across Cat’s wet folds before Cat shoves her away. But Lysa Is triumphant. She turns to Jon and offers him her finger. “Taste her,” she says. “Taste my sister’s pleasure that she got from watching _us.”_

Jon quirks an eyebrow, his eyes filled with lust as he approaches. He grabs Lysa’s finger and wraps his mouth around. The sight is far more erotic then before for Cat, especially knowing that it’s her the bastard is tasting. Jon closes his eyes as if he’s in ecstasy. Then they open and tells Lysa, “You taste better.” She laughs and Cat is actually _offended. _

“Excuse me?” She says standing up, but Lysa shoves her back into the seat. With Lysa facing her and Jon behind Lysa, its like two shadows towering over her. Lysa’s breasts drop as she puts her face in front of Cat’s face and props her arms on either side of the chair’s carved back.

“Well you did enjoy watching us,” Lysa breaths. “Perhaps we will give you a fuller view.”

Jon gets the hint, and he steps behind Lysa and claps her waist. Cat’s blue eyes widen as Jon locks his hips against Lysa’s and shoves himself into her cunt. Lysa moans, an inch from Cat’s face. Lysa smiles as Cat’s mouth drops. “Oh, Jon. Give me more of your _big, fat, hard, _cock.” She emphasizes the words as Jon begins to pound into Lysa’s folds.

The slapping of their wet sweaty skin fills the room as Jon thrusts against Lysa’s fat behind. Her ass cheeks jiggle with each thrust and Jon reaches to grab Lysa by her long red hair and pulls her back. Lysa continues to moan in front of her sister and Cat is paralyzed. She desperately wants to quench the desire growing in her belly but how can she right in front of them like this. But Lysa doesn’t care.

“Go on, Cat. Touch yourself. You know you want to.” Cat looks horrified but she can’t hold herself back anymore. She goes ahead and spreads her legs again and this time she shoves her hand down her waistline like Lysa did. She first strokes a finger across her folds before she begins to rub around her nub, pleasuring herself. Catelyn moans and Lysa grins. Jon is grunting as he fills Lysa from behind and he tugs on her hair again, pulling Lysa against him.

Lysa pressed her back against Jon’s chest as he thrusts up against her ass. Lysa widens her legs allowing Jon better access and Cat a better sight. Jon’s cock is driving into Lysa’s pink sweltering cunt. Juices are running down her thighs and her red flaming curls are glistening with juices. Jon laughs when he looks over Lysa’s shoulder and sees the woman that had _despised _him his entire childhood, fucking herself at the sight of him fucking her sister.

Cat’s red curls and bright blue eyes frame her blushing red face and its beautiful because Jon knows he did that to her. Cat looks up from the joining of her sister and the bastard to meet Lysa’s and Jon’s eyes and she flinches. But Jon and Lysa continue to stare, smirks on their faces and shame wells in Cat once again.

Tears form in her eyes as she thinks about what Ned would say about her if he saw her. But she can’t stop it as she begins to rub her self faster and faster. Cat watches them as watches them, waiting to see who comes undone first. Then Lysa gasps as she grab’s Jon by reaching behind and _comes. _A spray of juices emerges from her pussy and spatters across Catelyn. Its so sudden but so _filthy _like the rest of all this that Catelyn follows next. Catelyn arches into the chair as she shakes and tries to stay on the chair. She throws her hips upward into her hand and she feels her own clothes grow wet with her pleasure as she _continues _to fuck herself through her orgasm. “Oh, Oh!” She gasps.

Feeling Lysa come undone in his hands as her warm body shook against his was marvelous and seeing the _Lady fucking Stark _herself fall apart from watching _him _was enough to set him off the edge. Jon came, and _hard. _Pumping into Lysa’s trembling body as her cunt contracted around his cock, he dug deeper than ever until he was knocking against her womb. Ropes of pearly white cum shot from his cock, splattering her womb white and without a doubt impregnating her. Jon groaned but he refused to look away from the convulsing Catelyn Stark as he rode out his orgasm in Lysa.

A moment later and all three of them are heaving as they ride their respective afterglows. Lysa suddenly stepped out of Jon’s grip and _kissed, _Cat.

Jon’s jaw dropped and Cat visibly flinched. It was quick though and Lysa pulled back, her lips turning down into a frown. “Hmm, maybe its not me that has to do it…”

“What do you mean not _you. _What even was that?” Catelyn shrieked as she stood up. Lysa pointedly looked at her and said, “Well, I learned that sometimes the best way to clear up some _bitter _past is to fuck the person. But you see, I don’t have a _cock. _But I still wanted to try_ something._”

Jon was baffled. This wasn’t apart of the plan. But as he felt himself growing hard again, he decided to see where it was heading. Catelyn just looked at her. “What?”

Lysa walked around Catelyn, letting her eyes run across her sister’s body. “I will admit, that its childish to hate you for something that wasn’t in your control. To be honest it should be father I should fully hate, and to be honest I do hate him. But its not like I can _just fuck him _and make it go away.”

It’s a terrible thought and Cat shudders as she imagines Lysa trying to seduce their father. In fact, as her sister stalks her like prey she begins to realize how much Lysa has changed from their childhood. Lysa is no longer a ditz but a seemingly masterful seductress. It makes her question how much she may had learned from Petyr and kept with her and it makes her wonder if it was _her _that seduced Jon. Then Lysa stops. “Undress and get on the bed.”

“What?” Cat says. She turns to Jon and she’s he looks shocked too but there’s a glint in his eyes and she sees his cock twitch. Dread and desire both equally fill within her and Cat realizes what Lysa plans to happen. “Do it,” Lysa follows up. “I’m the Lady Arryn and you’re in my son’s castle. You will do what I say.”

Cat feebly tried to resist, although she’s fighting herself as much as she’s fighting Lysa. “I won’t.” Lysa shurgs, “I guess I won’t put Tyrion on trial then.”

Cat’s eyes flash dangerously but she sees that Lysa _means it. _Cat hesitates before she bites her tongue and begins to undo the numerous knots and buttons on her dress before she lets it drop off her. She’s left in her small clothes where Lysa says, “off.”

Jon is sitting down now, throwing an ankle over the thigh of his leg as he sits, a goblet of wine in his hand. He;s enjoying watching her undress and Catelyn burns with shame. _This is my fault, _she realizes. She sent Jon to the Vale. She took up her sister’s bait, hook and sinker. Her sister had a bitter hate just growing in her so she waited until the perfect moment arrived where she could snap Jon away and mold him to be the perfect companion against Catelyn. It was terrible truth but it was at that moment that Catelyn wished she hadn’t broken her vow when he was but a boy and had _loved _him. Else he wouldn’t be here.

It doesn’t matter anymore. Cat has taken her small clothes off. It’s in a pile at her feet and she is entirely naked. She knows she’s beautiful and when she see’s the lust in Jon Snow’s eyes and the mix of desire and jealousy in her sister’s, it only affirms that. Her waist is small but her hips swell out in luscious curves. Her thighs are thick and pale as porcelain. Her stomach is flat and it leads up to two firm breasts capped with pink tips. They might not be as big as her sister’s but they are far firmer.

“On the bed,” Lysa breaths. Catelyn follows her sister’s command as she crawls onto the mattress. “Jon used to tell me how much he hated you. He feared you growing up.” Lysa states as she is looking for something in a drawer. “Then when he grew older, he began to wish not for a mother in you, but to fuck you.”

Cat turns to look at Jon but his face betrays nothing. He’s still sitting down drinking wine. “Now,” Lysa says. “I might not be able to fuck you, but he can, and maybe if he does it, all of us can walk away without wanting to constantly kill each other. You know, just getting out those repressed feelings.” Lysa smirks. “Besides, it’s three days from my wedding and I won’t be allowing Jon to leave my bed after we marry. This might be our only chance.” Then Lysa pulls out a vial of oil.

“Yes, I might not be able to fuck you, but I can watch you get fucked, particularly by someone not your husband.” Lysa grins wickedly. “Ever taken it up the ass?”

Cat grows red. “Be honest,” Cat shakes her head in a _no_. “Well, it looks my dear husband in be is going to get to take your anal virginity then. He did the same with me you know? My late husband was terrible in bed nor creative.”

Lady Stark shuts her eyes as she hears Jon stand up. Lysa is suddenly behind her. “Get on your hands and knees. Cat shifts on the bed before she’s on all fours. “You’re a Stark now right? Let’s see you take it like a wolf.” Lysa then grab’s her sister’s ass and pries her cheeks apart, revealing Catelyn Stark’s untouched puckered rosebud. It’s tight but Lysa can tell it’s dirty. It not as Catelyn came here expecting to be fucked in the ass. Lysa pours cold oil onto her asshole and Cat gasps out, startled. She then jabs a finger in her, causing Cat to jump but Lysa continues his work. She lathers the inside of Cat’s colon until she’s satisfied. Then Lysa lets go and she’s on Jon, stroking his cock until its polished with oil. “Go ahead, Jon. Fuck her ass.” Lysa says.

Jon crawls onto the bed and Cat begins to hyperventilate. She wants to pray but she knows that she has already sinned to much this night. She wants to run but a part of her screams to stay. She’s confused as the bastard settles behind her. She grits her teeth and focuses on her pleasure. She runs a hand down to her cunt and begins to play with herself, running a hand across her wet folds. Lysa watches as Jon squats over Catelyn Stark’s ass and lines up his cock with her asshole. Jon nudges his cock at her rear entrance and Cat jolts forward.

Lysa decides that she won’t be having any of that and crawls onto the bed herself, sliding in front of Cat. “Eat my cunt,” She says. Cat looks up to her sister and in that moment, she sees sheer madness. Lysa’s dress is torn, revealing her most intimate parts and she’s _leaking. _Her breasts are marked red with Jon’s touch and they jiggle as she moves. But above all its her face. Lysa’s dull red hair is frizzled and flared out as her pale blue eyes burn with hatred and lust. Jon’s at least had been reserved as if he still had a boundary, he wasn’t willing to cross but Lysa looks as if she wants to grow a cock and fuck her then and there.

“Do it,” she growls and Catelyn dips her head into her sister’s cotch and tastes Lysa for the first time just as Jon Snow sinks into her Catelyn’s ass. Jon groans as Lady Stark’s virgin ass molds around his cock, choking it. Lysa in return grab’s Catelyn’s face and shoves it into her mound as she grinds against her sister’s mouth. Catelyn knows there is no escape and so she begins to lick and roll her tongue across Lysa’s entrance in every way possible as Jon allows her to adapt to his cock.

Jon take’s it slow, not willing to hurt it. Not truly. He may hate her but he’s not willing to hurt the mother of his siblings. So instead Jon leans into Catelyn, pressing his chest against her back and plants his hands on either side of her. Slowly he continues to push into her until his hips meet her ass cheeks and then he begins to withdraw slowly.

Catelyn is thankful for this as she catches her breath in short rare moments as Lysa demands more and more of her attention on her cunt. Catelyn continues to work herself however as she begins to press a few fingers into herself. She moans into Lysa’s hole as she feels a new wave of wet warm seep out of her and lets it run though her fingers.

Jon however is beginning to fall into a rhythm as his thrusts become smoother and slightly faster. He’s not fucking her fully yet and is a far cry from pounding into her but he’s working up to it. Lysa though doesn’t like that. Her eyes flash dangerously at Jon. “Fuck her, Jon. Make her scream for us.”

Jon looks a little uncomfortable there before he gives a visible _fuck it_, and begins to speed up. Cat grunts out at Jon’s sudden increase of speed and she falters in her self-ministrations as well as her work on Lysa. Lysa ignores this though and shifts over and turns onto her belly. She scrunches back against her feet until her ass is pressed right against Cat’s face. Cat is so caught up with the sudden pounding of her ass that she doesn’t notice there’s one inches from her face until Lysa slaps her ass cheek.

Catelyn looks up surprised and recoils at what is present in front of her. Lysa reaches around and pries her cheeks apart revealing her own shitter. It’s brown but clean and loose unlike Cat’s tight hole. “What is this Lysa!” Cat yells as she turns her head away but Jon already knows where Lysa is heading with this. He grab’s Cat’s coils of rich auburn hair and forces her to look at her younger sister’s asshole. “I got tired of your pathetic attempts of eating my cunt.” Lysa says, looking over her should. “So I want you to eat my ass.”

Cat shakers her head but Jon keeps her locked in place as Jon is fucking her. “Remember what I said about the trial, Cat?” Lysa says and Cat realizes once again she has no choice. She latches her mouth onto Lysa’s ass. It is clean but it still tastes raunchy. Cat’s nose scrunches up but she endures it as Jon begins to really pound into her.

Jon’s balls are slapping against Catelyn’s pale ass. His cock is diving in deep into her rectum as he digs deep into her but a part of him feels a little pity for her. As she reluctantly eats at his wife’s to be asshole, Jon decides to help her out. Jon tilts his head into the crook of her neck and begins to nip at her ear and kiss her neck, trying to stimulate her. He takes a hand off from the bed and wraps it down under her waist and begins to flick her clit.

His father’s wife physically reacts to it and falters in eating Lysa’s ass. But Lysa Arryn is too busy digging into her own cunt to really notice. Jon is pleased that his own hand is brining Catelyn to another orgasm as he fucks her ass. So, he continues to do so.

Cat can’t help it though when he does that. For a startling moment she thinks it’s Ned who’s tilting his chin into the crook of her neck and shoulder. She reaches behind her, grabbing Jon by the head and pulls him in for a kiss. Jon is visibly shocked but he deepens it, used to the taste of Lysa’s depths and focuses on the new taste of Catelyn Stark. He likes it and he hum his approval into the kiss.

It’s short and they break away but it’s a lot for him and Jon feel’s his balls tighten as a rush runs through him. Jon is the first to go as he grunts and _slams _into Catelyn Stark. Her form is broken as she crumbles underneath him. He drives into her as deep as possible as he pumps ropes of cum into her ass. Catelyn moans out at the sudden force and his hands are still working her. Catelyn follows second as she explodes underneath him, even as he pumps into her a few final times filling her rear with his seed. Lysa is in front of the two of them and while she’s not watching them, she can hear them and she can imagine them. The thought of Catelyn finally coming apart by Jon himself, is enough to set her over the edge and Lysa dissolves by her own hands as she flops onto the bed.

The three of them end up laying in a pile of their own making. Lysa turns over, back on her back and she asks out with her breasts heaving, “Do any of you feel different?”

Jon doesn’t know. From how Catelyn looks at him, neither can she. They just shared each other in the most intimate ways though they are all thinking the same thing: how do you know if you feel _different_? It’s like when you reach your name day and someone asks if you feel however old you are now. You can’t tell. So Lysa says, “Perhaps a round two? Just to be sure?”


End file.
